


Braggart

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Jensen has been boasting about his recent award win so Danneel decides some punishment is in order and enlists Misha for help.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Danneel Harris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Braggart

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an idea from the Profound Bond server. Enjoy!

“Jensen,” Danneel purred where they sat on the couch watching the news. “You know how you won that award?”

“Hard to forget it,” he said.

“You know how you’ve been absolutely unbearable this week, telling everyone about it?”

“I haven’t been unbearable,” he said.

“Yes you have.” She leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder. “Do you really think you’ve been a good boy?”

“I won an award didn’t I?” he said.

“So you keep telling us.” She smiled sweetly at him. “Personally I think you’ve been a rather bad boy.”

“Really.” He looked down at her.

“I think you need some discipline,” she said.

“What are you planning?” he asked suspiciously.

She smiled, her phone beeping at her. She pulled it out to glance at it, her grin widening. Looking back up at him she nudged him. “Go to the bedroom and strip off.”

Jensen didn’t hesitate, sliding of the coach and heading for the bedroom. He pulled off his clothing, sitting down on the edge of the bed and waiting. His heartbeat was in his ears as he waited with a combination of nerves and excitement. He licked his lips and wondered what his wife had planned.

Eventually the door opened and Danneel stepped inside, a grin on her face. Jensen returned the smile only to have his eyes widened as he realised she wasn’t alone. His stomach flipped with butterflies as he spotted the other.

“Mish?”

Misha smiled at him, his blue eyes sparkling. “So Danneel tells me you’ve been a bad boy.”

“He has,” she said. “He’s been bragging ever since he got that award. It’s been never ending.”

“I see,” Misha said. “So he needs discipline.”

“A lot.”

“Shit,” Jensen groaned, his cock already starting to fill.

Misha made a gesture of Jensen to scoot off the bed. Jensen did, standing to the side while Misha dropped back to sit on it. Danneel joined him.

“On our laps, Jensen,” Danneel said. “On your front. Your ass on Misha’s; your head on mine.”

Jensen crawled onto the bed and over their laps. He fought to control his breathing as his arousal flared. He had a feeling he knew where this was going and he couldn’t wait. Danneel’s fingers rested on the back of his head, tugging lightly at his hair.

“What do you think, Dee?’ Misha asked. “Got a starting number?”

“I think we should start with one for every day he’s been bragging,” she said. “And maybe one for every night too.”

“Sounds good.”

Jensen had to bite back the groan when the first slap came down hard on his rear. Misha was using his right hand, mercifully, which meant no ring. Jensen counted as each slap came, alternating between cheeks. He tried to remember to breath, gripping onto Danneel’s leg as he buried his face into her lap.

Finally they reached the end of the count. He swallowed. He was hard now. He desperately wanted friction on his cock but knew he wasn’t going to get it.

“How about one for every year he was on Supernatural,” Danneel said.

“Okay,” Misha said.

The slaps started again, Jensen’s arse burning now. He knew his cheeks had to be getting red. He squirmed, trying to get some friction on his cock.

“Hey,” Misha said. “No squirming. That’s ten extra.”

“Behave, Jensen,” Danneel said, and then to Misha said, “I told you he’s been misbehaving.”

“I can see that,” Misha said. “Maybe you’ve been a little too light on him lately.”

“I have been a bit soft,” she admitted.

The slapping resumed, Jensen fighting desperately to keep still. He was so hard now that it was painful. Danneel was massaging his scalp with one hand, her nails digging in ever so slightly. She lightly pulled at his hair which served to arouse him even more.

“Please,” he begged. “Can I at least touch myself?”

“No,” Misha and Danneel said together.

“I’ll be a good boy,” he said. “I promise.”

“Did either of us say you could talk?” Misha said.

“I think that should be 20 extra,” Danneel said.

Jensen groaned. Misha added to the tally, Danneel counting out the slaps as they came. By half-way Jensen was almost crying, the need to touch himself growing. He gripped Danneel’s leg hard as he fought against the need to rub against Misha’s lap.

“Remember, Jens,” Danneel said. “No coming until we say.”

He sobbed at that. They knew he could come just from this. After every slap Misha was starting to rub his hand over the spot, soothing it slightly before bringing his hand down again. It was driving Jensen mad. He never knew where that hand was going to fall next, and wasn’t able to predict it either given Misha wasn’t keeping a steady rhythm.

“You’ve missed a spot, Mish,” Danneel said as they reached the end of the count.

“Where?” Misha asked.

Jensen felt a finger touch him. “Right there. It’s not as read as the rest.”

“Well we better fix that,” Misha said. “Got a new count?”

“He didn’t do the dishes tonight,” Danneel said.

“Oh that’s at least five,” Misha said.

“Round it up to 10,” she said sweetly.

Jensen swore he could hear Misha’s smirk, then that hand came down on the spot Danneel had pointed too. Jensen whimpered, his skin practically on fire now. The soothing touches between the strikes on the over sensitive skin was driving him mad. He wanted desperately to come. He wanted to tell them but knew it wasn’t permitted. He was torn.

“What do you think, Dee?” Misha said. “Think that’s enough?”

“I don’t know.” Danneel pulled at his hair until Jensen’s head was lifted out of her lap. “Are you going to be a good boy, Jensen?”

“Yes,” he choked. “I’ll be a good boy. I won’t brag anymore.”

“Sounds believable,” Danneel said.

“How about we make him prove it,” Misha said.

“What do you have in mind?”

Misha gave Jensen a little push. “Lay on your back on the bed, Jens.”

Jensen rolled off their laps, body shaking as he scrambled up onto the bed. He lay on his back, his arse hurting where it was pressed against the bed spread. He looked down and saw Misha whispering into Danneel’s ear, her face lighting up. She grinned and stood, dropping her pants and underwear. Jensen watched as she crawled up onto the bed and straddled his chest, inching forward.

“Open up, Jensen,” she said.

Jensen instantly caught on, reaching out and catching her by the hips as she inched up over his face and settled down. He tilted his head back as he mouthed her clit, running his tongue over it in slow circles. He heard her sigh contently. He put all his effort into stimulating her with his mouth and tongue, mixing up various strokes and licks and eventually bringing his fingers into play.

He jumped when he felt a hand wrap around his cock. He’d almost forgotten that Misha was there. That hand started to stroke him, Jensen groaning as a hot wet heat surround him and swallowed him down.

“Don’t come until we say,” Danneel reminded him breathlessly.

Jensen nodded, sliding two fingers in and out of her as he sucked on her clit. He traced his tongue over it, shaping out the alphabet. He curled his fingers just so that they slid over her g-spot. She moaned, rocking on his face.

For his part Jensen was struggling to keep his hips flat on the bed. Misha was alternating between stroking with his hand and deep throating him, swallowing around his cock. Every so often he would pull off completely and blow over the head, sending a shiver through Jensen. He desperately wanted to come, his toes curling into the bed.

Above him Danneel was panting. He could feel her legs trembling around his head, one of her hands resting on the top of his head while he knew the other was holding the headboard. He settled into a pattern he knew she loved, keeping it steady to drive her wild.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Yes yes yes.”

He knew she didn’t mean him. He still didn’t have permission. Jensen wanted so badly to squirm, his muscles actually hurting from his fight to stay still. He kept all his focus on the woman above him knowing that he needed to make her come first. He closed his lips around her clit and sucked hard as he pushed his fingers into her and dragged them over her g-spot.

Danneel cried out, Jensen feeling her body contract around his fingers as she came. He rubbed her through it, continuing to suck on her even as she bucked against him. She went limp above him, panting hard.

“Dee?” Misha asked. “What do you think?”

“I think he’s been a good boy,” she said as she climbed off him. “Let him come.”

Misha swallowed him all the way to the root in one sudden movement and that was all it took. Jensen arched off the bed, Danneel stroking his hair as he came. He gave a strangled cry, Misha drinking him all down.

When he finally flopped out Misha sat up, Jensen amused by how messed up his hair was. Misha wiped a trickle of cum off his face, Danneel making a negative sound. She crawled down toward Misha, catching him by the jaw and licking the cum from his chin then planting a kiss on his mouth.

Jensen couldn’t help the flair of jealousy he got at the sight of the two of them making out. He didn’t know who to be more jealous of – Misha or Danneel. He let his gaze drift downward, noticing the tent in Misha’s pants for the first time.

“Mish,” he said, breaking his silence. Misha looked up at him. Jensen patted the bed beside him. “Come here.”

Misha looked at him curiously, Danneel giving him a small push. Misha moved up to sit on the spot beside Jensen. Jensen rolled over onto his hands and knees, quickly making short work of Misha’s fly and releasing him. He wrapped his hand around Misha’s cock, darting his tongue over the tip. Misha groaned, hand resting on top of Jensen’s head as he slowly sucked Misha’s cock between his lips.

“Stop being so greedy,” Danneel said, shouldering him to the side as she brought her head level with his.

Jensen grinned, moving to the side and giving her room. He licked his way down one side of Misha’s cock, Danneel taking the other. They worked together, planting kisses and licks over every inch of Misha’s cock they could reach. At the head they would press their mouths together over the tip, kissing around it.

Misha swore, a hand on each of their heads. Jensen reached up to gently caress Misha’s balls between his fingers, Danneel wrapping her own hand around the base of Misha’s cock and stroking it gently. Misha made a sound of warning, Danneel pulling back slightly so that Jensen could take the entire tip into his mouth and suck hard.

With a tug on Jensen’s hair Misha was coming, Jensen drinking him down. Danneel pulled herself upright to kiss Misha into silence, swallowing his cry. Once Misha stopped coming Jensen pulled back off him, sitting back on his knees. Eventually Danneel and Misha broke apart, Jensen moving in to take his wife’s spot and kiss the breath out of Misha’s lungs.

“So,” Misha said when they finally left him alone. “Think that’s enough discipline for tonight?”

“Should be enough,” Danneel said. “I’ll call you if he needs any more.”

Misha nodded, tucking himself back into his pants and sliding off the bed. “I’ll let myself out. Enjoy yourselves.”

“Thanks Mish,” Jensen said, Misha flashing him a smile and a twinkle of blue eyes as he disappeared out the door.

Danneel caught Jensen’s face between her hands, kissing him firmly on the mouth. “Now,” she said, nibbling on his lower lip. “Are you going to behave?”

“I’m a good boy,” Jensen told her, gently caressing her arm. “I just won an award.”

She slapped him lightly. “Don’t make me call Mish back.”

He just grinned.

**END**


End file.
